The invention relates to the field of devices to treat human skin and more specifically to an abrasive tip used to exfoliate skin and tissue through the use of abrasive materials, where this tip delivers fluid to the skin and vacuums the fluid and abraded tissue during treatment.
As people age, they looks for ways to maintain a youth appearance. Some invasive cosmetic techniques include surgical approaches including eye lifts, face lifts, skin grafts, and breast lifts. However, these invasive techniques also have risks and potential complications. Some people who have died during cosmetic surgery operations. Therefore, it is desirable to have noninvasive cosmetic techniques.
A noninvasive technique for obtaining a more youthful appearance is through microdermabrasion. Microdermabrasion is a process for removing dead cells from the outermost layer of the skin (the epidermis) to provide a younger and healthier looking appearance, remove wrinkles, clean out blocked pores, remove some types of undesirable skin conditions that can develop, and enhance skin tone.
The process of microdermabrasion must be performed with a certain degree of accuracy, so that underlying live layers of skin tissue are not removed or damaged, but that enough dead cells are removed to give effective results. Therefore, there is a need for improved system, devices, tips, and techniques for performing microdermabrasion.